


The AA's

by annio8o3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Language, M/M, Social Worker Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annio8o3/pseuds/annio8o3
Summary: Because Sam is worried Dean joins a Alcoholics Anonymous Group where he meets Castiel Novak, who is the social worker.Inspired by Runnin- Jensen Ackles Cover (recommended to listen)Human!Cas





	The AA's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, feedback is appreciated, English is not my mothertounge

Cas sighed as he opened the door to room 218. It was a normal tuesday. He looked at his watch; hals past 10. In a few minutes the others would arrive and they could start the meeting. He wondered if everyone would come especially Dean, to whom he felt disturbingly attreacted. Get yourself together Novak he thought and started to prepare the room.  
Punctually at 11 o' clock Dean walked through the door and Cas heart missed a beat. He was wearing his leather jacket and worn down boots, his jeans and the formfitting black shirt underlined his musculear body. Cas sighed as he sat down on the only free chair next to Dean. He could feel Dean's green eyes pircing through his skin and suddenly he felt naked.  
With a light cough Castiel cleared his throat „It's great to see that everyone made it today. Let's start with oure mantra ...“ Everyone closed their eyes and recited „God, give me the serenity to accept things I can't change, the courage to change things I can change and the wisdom to distinguish one from the other.“ „All right thank you guys. Welcome to our meeting of the Alcoholics Anonymous. As always, does someone want to share something?“ A blond women raised her hand „I would like to start ...“ she said shiely. Cas smiled at her „This is a safe place Alica, you can tell us what's on youre mind!“ Alicia, a mother of two, was comming to the meetings since a year. Her husband died in a car accident and after that she had to take care of everything including his buisness. After a few months the pressure was to much and she started to hit the bottle.  
After Alicia and the other AA's talked about theire week and fears of having a relapse Cas looked at Dean. As always he was sitting on his chair, arms crossed and didn't say a word. „Dean would you like to share something with us?“ Cas asked. „Sorry Mister social worker but I really don't want to ...“ Cas sighed and continued the meeting. They talked about seduction and what they could do to calm the desire to drink alcohol.  
An houre later the meeting was over and as everyone was heading out Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. „Do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you in private.“ Dean rolled his eyes but sat back on his chair. „Okay ...“ Cas was searching for words. He felt intimidated by the other mans presence. „Dean I know it's hard to talk about all of this but I underst...“ „You can stop right there,“ Dean interupted him rudly „You don't know shit. I'm just here so my brother doesn't worry too much. I don't give a flying fuck about youre little club … I don't have a problem … I just have fun!“ Cas tilted his head and looked directlc into his green eyes „Dean it's okay. Things like this take time.“ He reached into his pocket „Here take this. If you ever need help don't hesitate. Call me or come over. I really want to help you ...“ Dean crumbleded the paper but put it in the pocket of his jeans. „See you next week!“ Castiel shouted as Dean walked out of room 218 slamming the door shut.

Dean closed the door behind him and looked in his empty appartment. He threw his jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a beer from the old fridge. He sat at the table and opened the to-go-box of chinese noodles. His gaze wandered to the empty chair across the table, how much he wished that Cas was sitting there, eating noodles, talking about something Dean wouldn't understand. Jesus fucking christ I have to stop this shit. Never would a man like Castiel Noack even think about a broken individual as him, he wasn't sure if Cas had a girlfriend or something. Dean sighed, he knew that only one thing would make him numb. He gobbled his food down, finished the beer and made his way to Joe's bar.  
As he was sitting at the bar, pouring his first shot of whiskey down he already waved the bartender to fill up his glass. „You can leave the bottle here ...“ He said, this is going to take a lot. After every AA-meeting Dean was overwhelmed by his feelings and after today it was worse than ever. He knew he had a problem but it wasn't the alcohol. He was running from his heart. He always ran away when things got complicated, thats why his little brother was going to be a lawyer and he himself was struggling to find a job and steadiness in his life.  
A few shots of whiskey later a blond woman set next to him „Hey handsome, care to buy a lady a drink?“ Dean knew what would happen and he wanted it. Maybe a little body contact will keep him from my mind he thought and waved the bartender „A drink for this beautiful lady!“ She laughed a little and let her fingers wander over his arm. A few drinks later they left the bar, took a taxi to her appartment and had sex. It wasn't bad but Dean was absent-minded. How much he wished it was Cas under him, moaning in pleasure. He wished it would be Cas' hands grabbing him, pulling him down for a pasionate kiss.  
Teh next morning Dean woke up having a headache. The woman from last night was still sleeping so he grabbed his stuff and left before he had to drink a coffee with her. She wasn't the right one, another will help. And that's what he did every evening of the next week. The bar, a lot of whiskey, a hot girl, sex. No matter how much he tried or how sexy the women were his mind always wandered to Castiel.

On tuesday Cas became anxious when Dean didn't show up to the AA-meeting. „He didn't fit anyway.“ „He didn't even try ...“ The other AA's didn't bother but Cas mind was racing, picturing Dean dead or hurt or in a cell. You don't have the right to search for him … this happened all the time; addicts were forced to come to the meetings but often dissapeared. His boss made clear that they couldn't search for them „We neither have the time nor the staff to look for them. Eventually they come back. You can only hope … And Cas … don't get to attached to them.“  
After the meeting Castiel went home. He sat on his couch, trying to read a book but he couldn't concentrate. Nothing could take his mind off of Dean. Castiel decided that he had to bleed himself dry so he could even think about sleeping this night.  
After countless push-ups, crunches and jogging around the block he was breathing havingly. Trails of sweat ran down his face and back as he got into the shower. It was almost eleven when he finally got into his bed and after tossing and turning he fell into a light sleep.

At the same time Dean was sitting in the park, his second bottle next to him. How did the night get like this? The braking was taking him down. Suddenly his heart started racing and he knew exactly what he had to do. After all this time he could finally see something worth fighting for.  
He came to his feet, trambling. It started to rain and after a few minutes he was soaking wet and cold, but he couldn't stop now. 

Cas woke up from the sound of his doorbell. He stood up and walked towards the noise. He yawned as he openend the door „What on earth do you ...“ his heart dropped. „C-Can … I co-come in?“ Dean was slurring. He wasn't only completly slushed but also wet to his bones. „Dean … what … wh-what are you doing here?“ „I kept running Cas ...“ he mumbled. Castiel grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his appartment. He placed him onto a chair, helped him out of his wet clothes, wrapped him into a blanket and gave him hot tea. Dean slowly sobered up. „Care to tell me what on earth you are doing here? It's past midnight and you are drunk as hell!“ „I-I'm sorry. I just … I was sitting there, drinking. I was trying to forget. I didn't want to feel … Cas only whiskey makes me numb.“ His green eyes filled with tears „I don't want to run anymore … I can't do this anymore ...“ Cas rolled his eyes „I could maybe help you but you have to tell me what you are running from!“ A single tear was rolling down Dean's face and Cas reached out to whipe it away. He stopped mid-air but Dean grabbed his wrist and placed the soft hand on his cheek. „You...“ he whispered. „Me? I don't understand?“ „I was running from my heart Cas. I... I-I really like you and it scares he hell out of me!“ Cas sighed and stood up. „I-I'm so-sorry Cas. Please I can leave if you want. I didn't want to offend you … I just .. I just thought ...“ Cas walked towards him and placed a finger on Deans full lips. „God Dean you drive me crazy. I was worried sick when you didn't show up. I couldn't stand the thought that you may be hurt or … dead ...“ Deans eyes widened. „Cas smiled at him. Dean could see a spark in Cas' blue eyes that he never saw before. He took Cas finger away from his lips. „You mean … but Cas … I'm broken. You could find someone so much better than me ...“ Dean looked down. „You maybe think your'e not worth beeing saved but belive me, you are so much more than you think you are. Let me fix you.“  
Dean gasped as Cas finally pressed his lips onto his own. He got lost in the moment and in Castiel's mouth.  
This might be the start of something beautiful he thought as the kiss deepened.


End file.
